


I'll stitch you up and fix you up

by BehindBrokenWindows



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Howell nurses Silver after he lost his leg and things take an interesting turn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindBrokenWindows/pseuds/BehindBrokenWindows
Summary: Once upon a time during rarepair week I saw a Silver/Howell prompt and started writing this snippet.It's now finished, probably a few years too late. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Enjoy.
Relationships: Dr. Howell/John Silver
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	I'll stitch you up and fix you up

Howell sighed. Silver was looking out the window, away from his leg like he always was when Howell was there to change his bandages and look at his wound. Howell played with a dirty rag, picked at a loose thread. He sat on the spindly stool by Silver’s side, elbows on his knees, looking at his own fidgeting fingers.

“How do you feel, otherwise?” he asked at last. Silver rarely spoke during the visits; only answered Howell’s questions and stared at the sea as if he expected his blue-on-blue view to change, like he didn’t want to miss it when it did.

“How do I feel?” Silver sounded a bit put out, incredulous that he would ask such a stupid question, but also as if he hadn’t considered how he felt at all, like it had no relevance. “You know what, I feel like I just want to forget this fucking – this fucking..! So I think, obviously, I’ll just… just fucking touch myself while Flint is out.” Howell snorted, then laughed outright, not loudly; just for Silver’s benefit.

“Then why don’t you?” Sliver got that angry expression on his face and turned away.

“Ever time I try it starts out alright, then I just… well, lose interest because –” When the silence stretched, Silver forced himself to look back toward Howell. “Oh no –” He said, then. “No, no, no – don’t get that expression on your face!”

“What expression?”

“That one! You can’t fix everything, Howell. You’re a very good doctor, but you’re not God! You don’t need to fix everything!” Howell shrugged, like he didn’t care a whit about what Silver said, like he quite considered himself as God.

“I just thought, if someone were to help you –”

“No, no – Howell!”

“I understand if you’re averse, I won’t mention it again if you are, but it might help you unwind.”

“You’re mad,” Silver said, blue eyes wide, “who would even… No, Howell, I won’t take that kind of pity, least of all from _you_!” Howell shrugged.

“It’s not pity if I take pleasure in it too, is it?” When Silver didn’t answer, Howell rose and went to rummage through the captain’s drawers, finding a bottle of oil. He suppressed the images of what Flint might do with that oil, sparing his mind.

He put the bottle by Silver’s side and brought his hands to his lacings, receiving a chorus of half-hearted denials from Silver. The man seemed to become almost dazed when Howell prepared himself. Howell, admittedly, preferred women, but Silver was uncommonly attractive, with those blue eyes, wild curls and innocent face. And he had been fucked before, just not by a man.

Those eyes fixed on his face as Howell sunk down on Silver’s cock slowly. Silver’s jaw clattered to the floor and his head thumped against the wood of the ship, but his eyes never strayed.

When Howell was seated fully, he brought Silver’s hands to his hips, and the man gripped on almost desperately. He didn’t sit comfortably; he was partly kneeling on Silver’s window seat, keeping the other leg on the floor on the other side of him, but it hardly mattered, the feeling of Silver so deep inside him was so that no pain could distract him.

“You know, you’re quite well endowed,” Howell breathed, and attempted a grin. Silver hadn’t managed to gather his jaw from the floor, and it looked like his mind was going the same way.

“Fuckkkk,” he groaned and knocked his head against the windowsill again. Howell started lifting himself up, straining the muscles in his thighs, then lowered himself slowly. Then he did it again and again and his cock was stiffening every time Silver’s brushed over that good-spot inside him, and he couldn’t help but pick up his pace and angle his hips right. The way he stretched around Silver’s hot, hard cock was obscene and for that fact alone he loved it. He couldn’t help pulling all the way up, rubbing Silver’s cock across his entrance, then slip him inside – just the tip so that he could feel the stretch again and again. Then he sank back down completely and Silver gave a full-body shudder. Howell wanted to lean down and bite into the junction between neck and shoulder, but contented himself with a bitten-back, desperate groan.

When Silver’s eyes began to drift close and he got that vacant look on his face, Howell slowed down for a moment to lift his hand to Silver’s neck and feel his pulse. It was quick, put not worryingly so, and his neck was hot, but not too hot.

“Silver, you ok?” he asked, as he sank all the way down, feeling Silver’s balls against his ass.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah.” Silver’s hands had never unclenched from his hips and Howell suspected he’d have bruises in the morning, but it didn’t matter. The feeling of Silver’s cock inside him was too good – so good he was shaking with it, thighs trembling and burning. He did his best to stay silent but when Silver’s salt-roughened hand grabbed his hard cock he moaned, turned his head and bit into his own shoulder to shut himself up, and still trembles wracked his body.

Silver’s hips were jerking against him desperately, but he was in no position to fuck him properly, so Howell picked up his pace despite his agonized thighs. The constant fucking himself on Silver’s cock followed by fucking Silver’s fist soon had his mind floating somewhere above his head, and he could barely do anything to hold back pleas and moans and _fuck yes you feel so good_.

He hadn’t even considered the fact that Flint might step inside at any moment. Might halt in the doorway when he saw them, using seconds to give meaning to what his eyes told him. Would he be angry? Disgusted? Amused?

Howell trembled as Silver’s cock jabbed dead-center against that spot inside him and before he knew it he was coming in wave after wave between them, hips jerking between the need to fill himself with cock and let Silver’s fist milk come from his own.

“Oh, fuck yes. Fuck – fuck fuck fuck,” Silver was chanting and then his hands were on Howell’s thighs and ground into him so hard it hurt, again and again rubbing himself inside Howell’s used ass as he gasped. He groaned, almost angrily, when he finished, then they both stilled and breathed in each other’s presence. Silver was softening in Howell’s ass and he would have to move soon. “You do have good ideas sometimes,” Silver admitted. His eyes were closed, his head leaned back against the windowsill. His hands had fallen away from Howell’s thighs.

“I know.” Howell grabbed the dirty rag and pressed it to his ass as he stood up. Silver’s come started dribbling out of him immediately.

Steps approached from outside and Howell had never been in such hurry to get his pants back on. He’d just managed to lace them up when Flint entered. He could do nothing about the come running down the inside of his thigh.

“How is he?” Flint asked, a flicker of concern on his face.

“Healing, Captain. But he needs rest. And possibly something to take his mind off… things.” Howell wouldn’t be surprised if Flint could see the vein in his neck throbbing with his racing pulse even from across the room.

“Good. I’ll see what I can do.” The statement was followed by a tense silence that seemed to bother no one but Howell. He looked down at Silver, but his eyes were closed and his head turned away. He looked like he was half asleep. Well, that wasn’t a bad thing.

“Well.” Howell straightened and packed his things. “Make sure he doesn’t overextend himself,” Howell said, trying for a measure of professionalism as the trickle of come tickled the back of his knee. He strode out before Flint had the time to reply.

The Caribbean air felt like a cold shower against Howell’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> What do you think of this pair? I actually find I quite like them, maybe I'll give them another chance sometime.


End file.
